


Victory

by Rexxy



Series: Slaves of The Arena [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking and Gambling, Enjolras is his husband, Grantaire is a Gladiator, M/M, Public Sex, Roman AU, Roman party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: “I do not believe a man has ever loved as I love you.” Enjolras said and turned to be face to face with his husband, still in his arms. “My heart beats only for you.”“And for the promise of a better life?”“I wish for that also, but I wish to see it through with you.”“Let me take you to bed, Enjolras. I will see you writhe for my love this night and forget for a moment that we are going to ride to our deaths in not too short a time.”“You mustn’t speak like that. If you believe in me as I believe in our fate, we will see ourselves through this hand in hand. Do not give up on me, Grantaire. If all else ever did, you were my one hope in the wretched world and I will not see you nor your faith in me gone from it.”





	

When Grantaire walked through the gates to the training yard his muscles ached and the wound on his torso thrummed with pain. He could almost feel the blood pulsing into the cloth with every heart beat, yet when he felt the familiar feeling of his husband rushing to his arms, it melted away into happiness as he lifted him from the ground and held him close. “I fear every time you leave you will not return.” The blonde said to him above the cheers from his victory.

“Sometimes I fear the same, then I think of how you would mourn and see myself to a swift and well earned victory.”

“Gratitude for the thought of my health, though I would see it disregarded for you to see yourself as I do.” Enjolras put his hand to Grantaire’s cheek as he was put down and leaned up to kiss him. 

“Would you care to show me your gratitude elsewhere? If we do not start to spend more time with one another people shall start to wonder whether you’re back at your old tricks.”

“If I had it my way I’d use that filthy, slanderous mouth to better purposes.”

“You can have me any way you like. I am a slave to your desires.”

“Alright.” Enjolras grinned and took Grantaire’s hand, leading him away from the crowd. “I would see you at the hands of a doctor if it is my choosing.” He said, and pushed Grantaire into Combeferre’s waiting body, where he winced and hugged his side, then frowned over the prospect of a missed night with his husband. He struggled against Combeferre who was leading him to the physicians room to see to his side properly.

“Combeferre I must give you fair warning. The man that comes between me and my husband is not a man that wants to live to see another dawn.”

“I doubt it not, Grantaire, but neither will you live to see such a dawn if you die of infection. He will be by your side if you wish it, but you must be seen to.”

Enjolras gave an unimpressed look to Grantaire as he followed and held his hand as Grantaire was lowered onto the first stone table. Combeferre walked to the fire and drew out a metal rod, glowing at the end and pressed it to Grantaire’s wound while he held the skin together with his other hand. Grantaire hissed in a sharp breath and squeezed Enjolras’ hand.

“Was this a fault of footing or prolonged entertainment?” Enjolras asked.

“I know not what you ask. Are you accusing me of catering to the desires of the higher ups? What would you have me say, I wonder?” He winced as Combeferre continued closing up the wound. “If I say I conceded to them you would be angry, if I say I did not, I am in your eyes careless and stupid. What is a mortal to do in this life to earn your favour, Dear?”

Enjolras sighed and pressed his lips to Grantaire’s knuckles. “If truth be told I would see you to live another day.” He lowered his voice at the next words, just so that only Grantaire and Combeferre heard, and nobody beyond the room. “The rebel gladiators have taken a city a few days ride away and are no doubt up for willing recruits. You can offer them fight and defence. This is our moment, Grantaire. The Empire will dissipate beneath our cause, and Rome shall stand fallen, to be rebuilt on foundations of freedom. One day, Mon Cher, we will be free.”

“Keep speaking your native tongue. You know what it does to me.” Grantaire grinned as Enjolras chuckled.

“It does make a nice change to your brutish Germanic growls but I doubt Combeferre would appreciate your reaction as I would.”

“Combeferre wouldn’t mind. He’s bore witness to our love making previously has he not?”

Enjolras sat next to Grantaire on the table and kissed his cheek. “That he has, as with everybody else at this infernal place, but not while at work. It would be equal to him coming to the arena and fucking your opponent while you fought him. Distracting and unnecessary at best.”

“Do I not get a say in this?” Combeferre asked from where he had finished burning Grantaire’s skin back together and moved to pick up a bone needle and thread then started to stitch Grantaire’s wound, while he squeezed Enjolras’ hand harder than before and took a few deep breaths.

“Would you see us fuck Combeferre?” Enjolras asked, trying to distract Grantaire from the pain. “Right here, on this table, bare.” He ran a finger up Grantaire’s muscular arm and cupped Grantaire’s jaw when he got to it, leading him into a kiss. It was filthy and desperate and Enjolras yielded under Grantaire’s dominance, giving a small sound of appreciation. They continued in this way until Enjolras’ hand wandered lower into Grantaire’s cloth and Combeferre had finished stitching Grantaire’s side. Enjolras pulled away when Combeferre moved. “It’s finished then?”

“He will live to drink another bottle, Enjolras. He is too stubborn to die, and too full of wine to tell the liquid from him for certain as blood.” He laughed and Enjolras joined in, but Grantaire just sat and frowned.

“Come then, Enjolras. Too much time has been spent on teasing, but I am yet to see the end result.” He stood up and wrapped his arms around Enjolras from behind, pressing his bare chest to Enjolras’ toga covered back. “How long has it been since you have felt my cock within you? Do you not love me as you once did?” He kissed Enjolras’ neck and pushed his hips forward into Enjolras’ backside to prove his interest.

“I do not believe a man has ever loved as I love you.” Enjolras said and turned to be face to face with his husband, still in his arms. “My heart beats only for you.”

“And for the promise of a better life?”

“I wish for that also, but I wish to see it through with you.”

“Let me take you to bed, Enjolras. I will see you writhe for my love this night and forget for a moment that we are going to ride to our deaths in not too short a time.”

“You mustn’t speak like that. If you believe in me as I believe in our fate, we will see ourselves through this hand in hand. Do not give up on me, Grantaire. If all else ever did, you were my one hope in this wretched world and I will not see you nor your faith in me gone from it.”

“As you wish it, My Love.” Grantaire kissed Enjolras again, much like before, but this time holding him closer. When they pulled back, Enjolras had a fire in his eyes Grantaire was all too familiar with. “Shall we move to my room?”

Enjolras spared a glance at Combeferre who was stood cleaning his hands as if nothing were going on, and shrugged. “There is a party for you and I would not have my presence see you from it. We shall make appearance, drink, laugh, sing…” He leaned up onto his toes and whispered into Grantaire’s ear and whispered the next word, “fuck…” He leaned back and stepped away, holding Grantaire’s hand and pulling him from the room so they could retreat to the dining area where the wine and whores were located. “Then I shall take you to our bed, and make love to you. Intimate and slow, as you like it.”

“You mean to say fucking is not a pleasure in itself amongst our friends but done in private means more? What presents this logic?”

“I fucked for money, men and women alike. Old, ugly, demanding, unable to find a gentle touch without the lending of coin. I made love to no one but you, and I have never done so with an audience. Both are pleasurable, have no doubt, but I love only you.”

“As you have me know all too often.”

“It will be said until you believe it in your very bones.”

Grantaire was going to reply but they found themselves upon their destination sooner than he thought, and he was pulled into hugs and greetings and cheers as Enjolras slipped away. He sat at a wooden table with Bahorel, receiving a pat on the back, and found himself in a pleasant conversation, until his attention was torn from Bahorel to the figure of beauty walking towards him. Before him, dressed in very thin, very see through material tread his husband, naked but for the outward cloth, with every one able to see his body clearly. He promptly sat on Grantaire’s lap with a flirtatious laugh.

“A gift, for coming back to me and winning once again the favour of the crowds.”

Grantaire put a hand around Enjolras’ waist and ignored the many gazes that were lustfully taken by his husbands form. “A gift for me but a torture for those who could not put a hand upon you.”

“Ah, you think yourself a god now? You own me, do you?”

“I believe I own your affections. Your body is your own, though I must admit I prefer it in my hands than others’”

“Do not lie. I see the way your jaw tenses and your fist clenches when another sets their sight upon me. I do not mind. I like it.” He grinned, pressing a small, chaste kiss to Grantaire’s waiting lips. “I love it. I love that you would fight them off for me, even when it is I who am out of line. I know I should not, but I have succumb to the indulgence of your possessive nature. I enjoy being so wanted and cared for.” He shifted to straddle Grantaire and moved Grantaire’s hand to cup his behind through the thin material. “I love being no longer obligated to put others’ passions before my own, but share them on equal field, so do not despair. Hold me, touch me, and love me for you are the only one who will have the opportunity to do as such, lest you want it any other way. My love is the least and sadly the most I can offer for your loyalty, and even then I give it to you freely. Take it, treasure it, and see me rise upon your shoulders.”

Grantaire grinned and held onto the offered flesh, groping freely and pulling Enjolras’ body closer, eliciting a gasp from the other man as Enjolras shamelessly rotated his hips down in Grantaire’s lap. “I shall follow you to the ends of the earth, and carry you before the gods themselves if you so wish.” Enjolras surged forward and claimed his husband’s lips once again, this time fighting for control and winning, by distracting Grantaire with his hands pulling down the cloth held with a leather strap around Grantaire’s waist, and shuffling so it ended up around Grantaire’s knees, where he kicked it to the ground, leaving himself naked with a mostly naked Enjolras in his lap. When they broke apart, Grantaire was laughing delightedly. “You are very sly. If you had not been a whore you could surely have been a delightfully successful thief.”

“Gratitude. A thought I agree with considering the underhanded deception that lead me to steal your heart.”

“And my freedom. Had I not been presented with you the day after Dominus had purchased you, I would have had the funds to leave this place forever. I was given the choice, and I chose you.”

“A ridiculous choice, really. We had but spoken once on the day you made that decision.”

“Once was enough. I’ll have you recall that we were married a year following, and here were are 5 years from it.” 

“And I have not loved another since, nor will I in the future, no matter how beaten you come back to me from the arena. It is a blessing you come back to me at all, and I am in peril every time you leave for the grounds.” 

“Then we should not waste the time we have together, little often as it occurs.”

Enjolras agreed by way of pulling Grantaire’s lips to his by a strong grip in his hair. He kissed down Grantaire’s neck from his lips until Grantaire pushed him softly back so he was leaning back and looking down at the black haired man with eyes blown wide and a joyous smile. Grantaire’s hands went to Enjolras’ shoulders and pushed down the see through fabric, revealing tanned and unmarked skin and pushed the garment until it was off Enjolras completely, leaving the two bare and writhing, amongst the other bodies in the room doing much the same. The fabric joined Grantaire’s on the floor and they were swiftly about to return to their previous show of passion, until they were interrupted by Courfeyrac sitting next to them, and offering them a small battle of oil. Their other table guest, Bahorel, was far too busy enjoying the company of a stray woman Enjolras recognised absently but did not care to remember the name of as she moaned and moved atop the former Gladiator, with Feuilly sat beside them, observing as he was wont to do, with Bahorel’s hand beneath his subligaria.

“You’ll get nowhere without this.” Courfeyrac said, as Enjolras gladly took the bottle and poured oil onto his hand before he put the bottle on their table and made his dominant hand disappear behind himself.

“Where is your own lover, Courfeyrac? Do you not have better use of this oil than to spare it on your friends?” Enjolras asked, neither being phased by him prepping himself, most in the room having seen it before and those who hadn’t already occupied with another themselves or drinking and playing merry games, or perhaps all three at once.

“He is in the household tonight, and I would not take another without him there, as I am sure you can both relate.”

“Indeed.” Grantaire said. “Aphrodite herself couldn’t draw me from his arms, nor him from mine.”

“You’d reject a goddess for me?”

“I would rage war on the heavens should they try to keep you from me.”

Enjolras laughed and moved to slick up Grantaire’s cock before seating himself upon it, making Grantaire groan and buck up, and Enjolras look upon him fondly.

“You’re right, Courfeyrac. Not a man in this world could rival the love I hold for this man.” Courfeyrac laughed and sat back against the table. 

“I’m glad you found each other, even if you found others first.” Enjolras slapped his arm for that, then gasped when Grantaire pumped his hips up and hit a rather pleasurable spot inside of him, something only Grantaire of all his lovers had ever achieved.

“I found nobody, instead was simply lead to the beds of those found wanting. Even then- ah- It was physical labour, much like how you fight.”

“That much is true. Jehan attests to it terribly. It sets my mind at ease to know that he loves me alone, even when in the chambers of the Dominus, and other Gladiators.”

“To be in the bed of the Dominus is not favourable, Courfeyrac, I can offer that much in terms of comfort. The man takes and does not think nor want to give. It is true that I no longer endure it, but I remember.” Grantaire slowed his rough thrusts at this and offered a slow and comforting circling with his hand on Enjolras’ back as the blonde rocked his body and moved at a languid pace. “Jehan will never enjoy it, and you mustn’t believe he truly desires to be with anyone but you. The way you fear he will be swayed by another’s prowess is the way he fears you will be swayed by the hand of death in the arena. When we are free, a few weeks hence, there will be no cause for this worry, trust me.”

Courfeyrac nodded, and then his attention was grabbed again by a shout of his name from across the room by Joly, a small yet quick gladiator who found himself in the physicians rooms more often than not, yet joined the games and fought anyway. He seemingly wanted to have Courfeyrac join a game including dice and gambling, and Courfeyrac was not going to let that opportunity slip, so left the couples at the table and joined Joly, finding Eponine on his knee shortly after, chanting for him to win and demanding a share of the winnings should that be the outcome.

Grantaire held Enjolras as they moved together and sped up his movements. “Would you have me fuck the memory of your past days from you?”

“I would have you try.” Enjolras said, and sped up his movements also. Neither stopped even when they found themselves coated in a jug of wine that was thrown over them by a laughing Gladiator who was seemingly enjoying the show, and offered them a cup to share, which Enjolras took and offered to Grantaire who drank it willingly while still moving within Enjolras. They were wet and warm and sliding beautifully together. Grantaire laughed and Enjolras took the last few sips of wine from the cup before putting it behind them with the bottle of oil. With the new buzz that was upon them, Enjolras found himself feeling lighter and increased his movements, bouncing enthusiastically onto Grantaire’s cock and kissing him just as desperately as he was being fucked by him.

He ran his fingers down Grantaire’s back and dug in, leaving marks that he knew Grantaire loved to show off when he was training, as Grantaire moved his mouth down to Enjolras’ collar bone to make marks that Enjolras would wear proudly for days to come. Enjolras spent himself, untouched when Grantaire bit down on a particularly sensitive part of his shoulder, and upon feeling the evidence of this hit his body, Grantaire came inside of Enjolras with a rough shout that was swallowed by Enjolras’ mouth. 

They both sat for a few moments, still riding out their orgasms, then laughed breathlessly when they pulled apart. “Satiated now?” Enjolras asked, and Grantaire hummed and nodded in response. “Good, now shall we join Joly, Bossuet and Courfeyrac? They seem to be having fun, and have a few wineskins accompanying them which I am sure you’ll find no guilt in sharing?”

Grantaire, in lieu of a verbal response, simply got up from his seat and picked up Enjolras, who wrapped his legs securely around Grantaire’s waist, and was met by cheers upon the sight of both evidence of Enjolras’ boast that his husband was well hung, and a clear view of Enjolras’ naked body in all it’s glory. He carried him to the game table and sat in the same position as before among some of their friends, mouth attached firmly to Enjolras’.

“Your absolute enthusiasm is indeed a cause for jealously.” Courfeyrac said, smiling fondly as he did so.

“Quite.” Enjolras replied, when he was found free for breath. “What we playing?” He asked, while taking a position mirroring Eponine’s so that Grantaire could see the table. 

“I’m not sure any more, but seeing as Joly has found himself on the team of Bossuet, I’m certainly winning. Care to join?”

“As if I could resist.” Grantaire replied, taking the dice from Courfeyrac and rolling them to receive a set of cheers from on-lookers and being offered a cup of wine along with Enjolras.

They played well into the night and only found themselves back to Grantaire’s room when the sun was rising. Grantaire laid Enjolras down in their small bed and tucked himself up behind him. “I’m sorry for taking away your opportunity for loving me tonight.”

“I always love you, I was simply robbed of my opportunity to prove it another time on top of many. Seems we are greatly matched as two thieves, hm?”

“Indeed. Besides, there is always tomorrow.”

“No there is not.” Enjolras said, sadly, turning to face Grantaire and lacing their hands together. They were still sticky and smelled strongly of alcohol and fruits, but they could take to the baths the following day. “I wish with all my heart that tomorrow was a guarantee. One day it will be. One day I will sleep with you by my side and know that we both will wake to each other the day following. Your next showing at the arena is in but a few weeks, when you will be entered in the Primus, during the celebrations of which we will make our move, if we manage to keep our secrets until then.”

“Our mouths are sealed with the promise of freedom, lead by your hand.”

“I know, but I don’t wish to lead you all to your deaths.”

“And you are not doing so. Don’t doubt yourself.” Grantaire stroked his thumb comfortingly over the back of Enjolras’ hand. “You lead us to salvation, and we gladly follow. Three weeks today, we join the taken rebel city as free men, to live, love and forget our branded history.” He said, and ran his fingers over the melted and risen skin on Enjolras’ shoulder, revealing a branded ‘T’ to show his ownership to the Dominus, and Enjolras did the same to Grantaire’s matching mark.

“One day soon, I believe you will be right.”

“I need not believe in my words, because my belief in you is strong enough for both of us.”

Enjolras smiled and kissed Grantaire softly and lovingly. “I love you, always.”

“I love you too, more than the night sky favours the stars.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “Goodnight, My Stars.”

“Goodnight, My Apollo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Check out my tumblr for more enjoltaire ;): enjolrushed


End file.
